


Passi nella foresta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quando il mondo è una favola [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fairies, Mistery, Pixies
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble sui folletti.





	Passi nella foresta

Passi nella foresta

 

  

 

Cap.1 Folletta e funghi

 

La giovane conficcò il bastone nel terreno, la pigna di cristallo rossa alla sua sommità brillò. Le orecchie della folletta tremarono, i peli che le contornavano si sollevarono. Si voltò, i capelli rossi le mulinarono dietro il capo, le iridi vermiglie le brillarono. Batté le palpebre e sorrise. I seni avevano dei segni rossi provocati dai merletti del suo top rosso. Si sollevò la gonna, i lembi di stoffa pallida strofinarono contro il terreno, si sfilò una scarpa, ripeté lo stesso con l’altra.

“È un buon punto dove cominciare a cercare funghi. Quest’anno ne troverò più di chiunque altro” disse.

 

[100].

 

  

 

Cap.2 Folletta da guerra

 

La folletta fece un paio di passi avanti, l’armatura cigolò. Ghignò, mostrando i canini e passò in mezzo a due goblin. L’anello di ferro intorno al capo le stringeva la punta delle orecchie. Si sollevò la cintura, strofinando le unghie contro i piccoli corni d’osso, sbatté con la gamba contro un goblin che cadde per terra, gli schiacciò la zampa con la punta dello stivale metallico. Il suo ciondolo dorato a forma di teschio sbatté contro il top metallico. Dimenò la coda a punta e sbatté contro il corno di un’altra creatura. Inspirò, le narici le si dilatarono e sentì l’odore del sangue.

 

[103].

 

 

  

 

Cap.3 Folletti

 

Il folletto saltò, il cappello a toppe gli ricadde di lato, mostrando le lunghe orecchie verdi. Andò a sbattere contro una boccetta dentro l’inchiostro blu, che si rovesciò sui fogli bianchi.

L’umano tentò di schiacciarne un altro folletto, la creaturina scomparve in una serie di lumicini dorati. Altri due folletti spiccarono il volo da dentro un barattolo di ferro, gli afferrarono un ciuffo di capelli biondi, tirandoglielo. Un altro folletto ancora gli corse su per il braccio nudo e tirò il lobo dell’orecchio del ragazzo, sbattendo le lunghe scarpe a punta. Un folletto bambino gli scivolò lungo la piega della maglietta rossa.

“Basta! Fuori da casa mia!” gridò il biondo.

 

[110].

 

 


End file.
